I. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for distributing gifts and, more particularly, for distributing gifts on behalf of a customer.
II. Background and Material Information
As each generation passes, the lives of each become more frenetic. Although technological advances have made people's days fuller and richer, they have also made them busier. In this age of instantaneous communication and near-instantaneous transportation, the sheer number of individuals and events in everyone's life has grown greatly. Many people thus have difficulty tracking important events associated with various family members, friends, colleagues, associates, and other acquaintances. The numerous events people may need to track for each of these individuals may include birthdays, anniversaries, and other holidays. Moreover, people often have trouble selecting gifts for many individuals.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for providing an efficient way for consumers to track certain occasions and to select and send gifts to individuals on behalf of the consumers for those occasions.